


Merry Christmas My Love

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Merry Christmas!, One Shot, We all love Zari, all of me by john legend, have a beautiful day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: It’s their first Christmas with the legends, and determined to make this the best Christmas for them. To also make a new chapter to their life’s.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Merry Christmas My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here’s an kinda short Christmas one shot

Where Ray finds out that Ava and Nora never had a real Christmas and decided to make it the best Christmas for them but turns it's also a surprise for Sara and Nora in there.

It's the holidays and Christmas is coming tomorrow and Ray never stopped talking about how he used to spend Christmas with family when was younger.

"How do you two spend Christmas?" He asks surprising both Nora and Ava

"Never had a Christmas" Ava says as Nora nods

"Same here" Nora says as Ray looked at them confused 

"What do you mean?" He asks as Ava shrugs

"Well I maybe had one but it wasn't real" Ava informs him as he nods

"My dad really didn't spend time on Christmas," Nora says

"Oh my god so this is going to be your guy's first Christmas!" He exclaims as the women looked at him confused.

"I'm have going to make this the best first Christmas you guys will ever have!" He says as Nora shakes her head.

"Ray you don't have to this," she says softly as Ava nods.

"Really you don't," She says not in the same tone Nora used causing Nora to hit her in the arm.

"Yes I do this is going to be the best Christmas," he says with a smile, and Nora sighs but smiles back as Ava did the same thing.

Ray has called Ava and Nora into the kitchen as they walked in Zari looked at them with a smirk as they walked to a smiling Ray.

"I got you two an early Christmas present," he says handing them to perfectly wrapped boxes Ray's smile grows as he watches them open the gifts Ava and Nora shared confused looks as they pulled out the gift.

"A shirt?" Nora asks as Ray shakes his head.

"No it's a Christmas sweater!" He says.

"It's ugly" Ava whispers as much Nora wants to agree with her she just hits her in the arm.

"Well that's why they are called ugly Christmas sweaters Ava," Zari says causing Ava to roll her eyes.

"You don't like them?" He asks looking at them as a sad puppy.

"No, We love them," she says as she looked at Ava.

"Right?" She asks as Ava nods.

"Right"

"Well if y'all love them so much wear them," Zari says causing Ava and Nora to look at her.

"Yeah I wear them tomorrow at the Christmas dinner," Ray says as Ava turns to Zari and smirks before looking at Ray again.

"How about we all wear a Christmas sweater?" She asks with a smile causing Nora to nod.

"Yeah it will be cool if we all wear them," Nora says looking towards Zari.

"Yeah that's a great idea! Gideon start making new Christmas sweaters for the team?" He asks with a smile.

"Right away, Mr. Pamler" Gideon says.

When it finally turned Christmas did exactly what he said he would it made the best Christmas for both of them and he actually got to the whole team to wear a Christmas sweater even Mick everyone had to leave Ava, Nora, Sara, and Nora at the table

"Thanks Ray this was a fun Christmas," Nora says kissing on the cheek as Ava smiles and nods.

"Yeah thanks for giving me a Christmas that I thought I would never have," She says causing Ray to smile.

"That's the best thing about Christmas is spending time with her loved ones and celebrating with family," Ray says as Sara nods.

"And they had become you guys' family," she says.

"It's kinda sad it's all about the end," Nora says causing Sara to nod and Ray and Ava to shared some looks.

"It doesn't have," Ava says getting out of her seat as did the same thing and music started to play Ava held out her for Sara to take causing the woman to smile and take her as Ray did the same moving them in the middle of the kitchen away from the table.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down" Ray sings causing Nora to laugh.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright" he sings causing Sara to look at Ava and smile before turning back to Ray.

"My head's underwater But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" he sings with a smile grabbing Nora hands.

"'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh-oh" he sings as Ava smiles.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood" she sings causing Sara to turn her with surprise.

"You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you" she sings as Sara smiles putting Sara's arms around her back of the neck.

"My head's underwater But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" she sings as Ray smiles.

"'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh-oh Give me all of you, oh" they both sing walking away from the women.

"Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard" Ava sings hearing a softly chuckle come her Nora.

"'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you" they sing reaching for they pockets and taking out a box and getting on the knee causing the two women to look at each other with widening eyes and a smile before looking at their partners.

"I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh-oh" they sing with a smile.

"Sara Lance will you marry me?" She asks as Sara smiles and nods.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," she says as Ava stands and slides the ring on her finger before kissing Sara.

"Nora Drahk, Will you give me the honors to be my future wife?" Ray asks as he watches tears roll down Nora as the woman smiles.

"Yes of course," she says as the man smiles and stands up and slides the ring on her finger before giving her a passionate kiss.

"We have one more surprise," he says breaking the kiss as Ava did the same thing.

"How anything could be better this," Nora says as Ava smiles.

"I think something can," Ava says as a group of people walked into the kitchen causing Sara and Nora's eyes to widen.

"Hey Baby Girl," the man says causing Sara to run and hug him the man laughs hugging her back.

"Daddy," she says pulling out of the hug before turns to her side "Laurel," she says voice breaking.

"Hey Sara," Laurel says as her voice break as well as Sara turns to her mom and smiles as her mother did the same.

"Mom?" Nora asks as her mom nods with a smile and Nora hugs.

"I missed you so much," she says as her mother hug.

"I missed you too," she says pulling out of the hug a few seconds later her mother pulled out of the hug and looked at Ray.

"I have one more and Sara please don't do everything," He says and Sara looks at him confused as he turned at Ava who nods for him to continue.

"Damien," he says as Damien Drahk walked through the door causing the women's eyes to widen as Damien walks towards Nora.

"Hey Nora Doll," He says as Nora hesitate to move to him she looks at Sara who nods causing her to hug dad.

Few minutes pass as Ava and Ray move away from the two families watching their girlfriends' no fiancés reunion with their family.

"Guess this is the best Christmas," He says causing Ava to nod.

"Thanks, Ray," she says getting Ray to look at confused.

"Thanks for giving the best Christmas and helping with the proposal and getting their families back," she says as Ray nods and smiles.

"Anytime," he says before giving her a side hug.

"But Ava?" He says causing Ava to look up at him "That was all you"


End file.
